Across The Country
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Takes place around Season 2 of Grey’s and Kinda Season 2 of Gilmore Girls, but doesn’t follow the time line of Gilmore Girls, so go with it. Addison and Lorelai are sisters and are just trying to deal with their lives. Bad Summary. Just read! GA/GG Cross
1. Broken Pod

**A/N: Hope you like it.**

**Summary: Takes place around Season 2 of Grey's and somewhere around Season 2 of Gilmore Girls, but doesn't follow the time line of Gilmore Girls, so go with it. Addison and Lorelai are sisters and are just trying to deal with their lives. Bad Summary. Just read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's.**

**Chapter 1: Broken Promises**

Addison had just came to Seattle in hopes of making up with her husband and whisking him back to their normal happy little life in New York, but she had been wrong. He was already happy and in love with Meredith Grey. Surprisingly enough though, she wasn't all that hurt about it. Actually, in all reality, she didn't even hate Meredith Grey, nor did she envy her. Meredith Grey was not at fault here. Her marriage was already chipped and cracked from the start, and she was the one that picked it up and crashed it on the floor breaking it into a million little pieces. It was beyond repair, and she knew it. She wanted a divorce. She knew that a divorce was going to happen even before she came to Seattle, but she knew that she had come, and just witness it in person. She had already fallen in love with someone else. Someone who she knew was off limits: her husbands ex-best-friend. Addison didn't know how her life got turned upside down, but she knew she had to talk to someone, and she couldn't call Mark, and she most definitely couldn't talk to Derek. So, she picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew so well from dialing so many times when her and Derek got in a fight and she needed a place to stay.

"Hello?" A girls voice was heard.

"Hey Ror. It's Aunt Addie." Addison smiled into the phone trying to contain her tears.

"Hey! How's the search going?" Rory asked concerned.

"Eh. Good." Addison laughed. "I found him." Addison shrugged.

"Is Uncle Der coming back home?" Rory asked in her small bambi voice. "He promised he would."

"Sorry sweetie. I don't think it's going to happen." Addison let a few tears fall. "I screwed up."

"Aunt Addie. Don't cry. Listen, Mom and I will take the next flight out and get him back. He will listen to me. He did, after all, promise. I just got out of school a couple of weeks ago and have the whole summer off." Rory told her seriously. Rory was a sophomore in High School.

Addison sighed. "No. No. Your mother is busy with the Inn. It's fine. I'm fine." Addison said.

"Here, talk to mom. I am sure she is all for it." Rory smiled as she handed the phone over to her mom.

"Hey Sis." Lorelai grinned. "How's it going?" Lorelai asked. Addison groaned. "That bad?" Lorelai asked biting on her bottom lip.

"Yes. He's here with an intern, and she is young and has that whole wide-eyed, bushy-tailed "Oh you're a brain surgeon?" look going on about her. She's nice. The Anti-Addison." Addison groaned.

"You're nice." Lorelai comforted. Addison laughed.

"I haven't been so nice to Der." Addison whispered.

"Yeah, I guess sleeping with his best friend is kind of not nice, but hey no judgment here." Lorelai smiled. Addison laughed.

"No judgment? Really?" Addison sighed. "Ugh. This means I actually have to tell mom."

"Wow. That's going to be one hell of a conversation." Lorelai laughed. "Hey mom, sorry about dropping this on you like this, but me and your favorite son-in-law, you know the neurosurgeon, are getting a divorce. It's mainly because we both had hot dirty affairs. He and an affair with a 12-year old alcoholic, and I had an affair with his man-whorish best friend. Do you remember Mark? He got drunk at the wedding and tried hitting on you? He took Lorelai's virginity?" Lorelai mocked.

"Shut up." Addison laughed wiping away her tears.

"So. I hear Rory and I are taking a trip?" Lorelai smiled.

"No. No. I'm fine." Addison smiled.

"I'm glad. We will be there tomorrow." Lorelai said.

Addison sighed. "I will pick you up at the airport?"

"Nah. We can take a cab to your hospital." Lorelai shrugged knowing her sister would be busy.

"Okay." Addison nodded and looked down at her pager that started blinking. "Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"I gotta get going. See you later." Addison hung up the phone.

"So we're leaving?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded. "This sucks. Derek has always been like a brother to us. It was always us. The four friends: Derek, Mark, Addison, and Lorelai." Lorelai sighed.

"I still cannot believe you lost it to Uncle Mark." Rory said laughing.

"Hey! I wasn't the only one. So did Aunt Addie! It was like… A right of passage." Lorelai shrugged.

Rory looked at her funny and shuddered. "For you two, I guess." Rory laughed. "Anyways, as much as I love this topic, I think we should start packing and you should go talk to Luke." Rory told her.

"Do I have to?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you've been so busy with the Inn, and you two still haven't had time to talk about it." Rory told her.

"It was a kiss." Lorelai sighed. "A spur of the moment kiss, I am pretty sure it was nothing. He has a girlfriend." Lorelai told her.

"Right." Rory said getting up from the couch. "Go talk to him."

Lorelai groaned. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grey." Addison said walking up to Meredith.

"Oh. Uh. Dr. Shepard." Meredith smiled kindly. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Uh. Yeah." Addison nodded as she looked down at her feet.

"Is, uh… Derek. Is he happy, with you I mean?" Addison asked as she fiddled with her wedding rings.

Meredith looked around the hallways and saw no one was there. Just the two of them. She silently worried that Addison would pull out a scalpel from her salmon colored scrubs and kill her, but she knew she was just being silly.

"I… Don't know. We broke up." Meredith said hesitantly.

"I think he is." Addison told her with a small sad smile.

"It really doesn't matter anymore." Meredith whispered.

"I didn't come back to get him." Addison said truthfully.

Meredith looked at her confused.

"I mean, I did, but, I didn't." Addison stopped when she saw Meredith even more confused face. She knew she wasn't making any sense.

"Derek didn't cheat on me." Addison told her. Meredith looked up at her. "I am the on who screwed up this relationship, and I love Derek. I am not in love with him anymore, but I do love him. We grew up together, and I will always love him. I just want him happy. We weren't happy. We tried to be, but we just weren't, and when things got hard, I screwed them up even more." Addison said looking down. "What I am trying to say is. I don't want to be with Derek. I am going to file for a divorce, and get out of this city of rain as soon as possible and go back home to my family." Addison told her.

"Family." Meredith gulped.

Addison laughed. "My sister and her daughter." Addison clarified.

"Oh." Meredith smiled softly. "I really am sorry about this Dr. Shepard." Meredith told her honestly.

"Don't worry about it. I am the one who is sorry, and I think you need to talk to Derek." Addison told her.

"I really don't want to talk to him." Meredith admitted. "What kind of relationship did we have if he didn't even tell me about his wife?" Meredith asked.

"There are two sides to every story, Meredith. He really isn't the bad one here." Addison said looking down at her feet.

Meredith nodded. "Okay."

"I just don't want it to be awkward or weird, or anything between us. I mean we can be friends." Addison said awkwardly with a small laugh.

"Friends?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Addison rolled her eyes. "Maybe not friends, friends, but we can be civil." Addison laughed.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded with a grin. "Civil."

"So. Okay." Addison stood there.

"Okay." Meredith nodded as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Lorelai said as she walked into Luke's later that night.

"Hey." Luke smiled as he looked up.

"I just came by, because I wanted to tell you that I was leaving." Lorelai smiled awkwardly as she took a place at her stool.

"Leaving?" Luke asked worried.

"Not leaving, but going on a trip to Seattle." Lorelai told him.

"Seattle? What's in Seattle?" Luke asked.

"Addie." Lorelai sighed.

"Oh yeah. How's that going?" Luke asked.

"She's hanging in there, but we're going to go and comfort her."

"I see. I'm going on that trip with Nicole, so it should be fun." Luke shrugged.

"Oh. So that's still in the works?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Nicole's really excited."

Lorelai nodded. "So…" Lorelai smiled awkwardly.

Luke smiled.

"I don't want to come back from Seattle and find you married." Lorelai told him.

"I won't be." Luke smiled.

"Ok." Lorelai nodded.

"Ok." Luke agreed.

Silence.

"I have to get going." Lorelai stood up.

"Okay." Luke walked her to the door and she turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Wow." Luke whispered. "Lorelai…" Luke started.

"Just… don't get engaged." Lorelai told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Paris found out that we're going to Seattle and she wants to come with us now?" Lorelai asked laughing as she grabbed her bag from the front door.

"She found out we're going to Seattle Grace, and now all of a sudden she is like in love with Preston Burke, World Renowned Cardio God." Rory laughed as they walked out to the car and stuffed their luggage in the back of the Jeep.

"Ah Jeez This really sucks." Lorelai shook her head.

"You've said." Rory told her with a sad smile as they pulled out of the driveways.

"Rory. You do not realize what this means. Uncle Derek and Uncle Mark not friends anymore. It's weird, and wrong." Lorelai told her.

"They will make up." Rory told her.

"It's going to be weird when Christmas comes around and Derek isn't here." Lorelai looked down.

"He's coming home, Mom. He promised me. Trust me." Rory told her with a small smile

Lorelai shook her head as she started the car. "Babe, you have to understand this from his point of view. I don't think he's coming back, and the sooner you start to accept it the easier it will be." Lorelai told her daughter.

"He's coming back." Rory said forcefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally. I thought you two would never get here!" Paris huffed.

"Morning Paris." Rory smiled.

"Morning." Paris said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Let's get our bags checked in." Lorelai suggested as she put them into the baggage drop off.

"They better let us take our stuff." Rory warned.

"Why wouldn't they?" Lorelai asked.

"The weight! You packed too much!" Rory told her.

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too." Rory said as she put their bags on the scale.

Lorelai sighed. "Rory! I did not!" She said looking at the numbers keep going up and up.

"Uh, Lorelai. I think you did." A voice behind her said as he walked up and hugged her from behind.

Rory grinned. "Uncle Mark!" She grinned as she ran up to him and he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the adulterous man whore." Lorelai crossed her arms glaring.

"One and only." Mark grinned.

Lorelai broke into a grin. "What are you doing here?" She laughed as she hugged him.

Mark pulled away and got serious and looked at the boarding gate to Seattle.

Rory looked at the gate and at mark, then to her mother who was also putting the pieces together.

"Marcus Andrew Sloan!" Lorelai gasped. "You must be crazy!" Lorelai laughed as they walked in the direction of the gate.

Mark looked down at his feet.

"He's in love." Paris stated, not even knowing what was going on.

"Is that what it is? Your in love with Aunt Addie?" Rory asked.

Mark looked around awkwardly. "No way. I don't do love. I just think that Derek isn't good enough anymore." Mark shrugged.

"He's in love. Our family is so dysfunctional." Lorelai laughed.

"Seattle. Flight 232. Now Boarding." The lady over the intercom said.

"That's us." Paris said as they walked into the line.

"Well, now I can sit with Paris, and you can sit with my mom." Rory told Mark.

"Gladly." Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be crude!" Rory playfully slapped him.

"Never." He said innocently.

They took their seats and got ready for take off.

"So, Lorelai. Want to join the mile high?" Mark asked.

"Mark… Didn't we just get through saying you were in love with my sister?" Lorelai asked.

Mark looked at her with the same expression.

"No, I will not join the mile high club." Lorelai told him seriously.

"Well, Fine." Mark pouted like a baby as he sat back in his seat.

"Why don't you talk to me about how you're going to win my sister back." Lorelai said.

"How about, I am going for a job." Mark told her seriously.

"What? First Derek, then Addie, and now you? What is with you all deciding to move across the country without me?" Lorelai asked.

"You can come." Mark shrugged,

"Except for the fact that I have my daughter, my new inn, and Luke, and everyone." Lorelai told him.

"Ah. Luke, my boy." Mark grinned. "You two finally got together?" Mark asked.

"Kinda." Lorelai blushed.

"That's great." Mark smiled. Lorelai smiled and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to go take our bags to the hotel."

"Thanks for everything Mark." Lorelai smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged as the cab dropped off the girls.

"Let's go look for Addie." Lorelai suggested to the girls.

They nodded in agreement and began walking into the hospital.

"Hi, uh excuse me. I'm looking for my sister." Lorelai stopped a young man who both Rory and Paris blushed at when he looked over to them and smiled.

"Who's your sister?" He asked.

"Addison…uh Shepard?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh." He muttered. "Maternity wing. On the 3 floor." He told her and walked off.

"Well he's pissed with Aunt Addie." Rory stated.

"Wonder what Addison did." Paris smiled smirking.

Paris had met Derek, Addison, and Mark plenty time throughout her and Rory's friendship since kindergarten and they all grew to love Paris like a niece since she was best friends with Rory, and seemed to live at the Gilmore household.

Rory shrugged. "Let's go find her." She smiled as she got into the elevator.

As they walked out into the maternity wing, the salmon colored scrubs weren't hard to notice.

"Addie!" Lorelai squealed. Addison turned around and faced her with a grin.

"Lore!" Addison grinned and run to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I missed you." Lorelai whispered.

"Missed you to sis." Addison smiled.

"Come home." Lorelai begged as she pulled away.

"As soon as everything is straightened out, I promise I will." Addison nodded and turned to Rory and Paris.

"There are my two girls." Addison smiled as she hugged Rory first and then Paris.

"How's school?" Addison asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai asked laughing. Addison looked at them knowingly.

"You still want to be a surgeon?" Addison grinned at Paris.

"Of course." Paris said. "Rory is still wasting her brains on Journalism." Paris teased.

Rory glared at her while Addison laughed. "How could she?"

"Okay. I need to talk to Aunt Addie, so why don't you two go get some lunch?" Lorelai suggested.

"Okay." Rory nodded as they turned the opposite way back to the elevator

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just makes me mad. I mean, his own wife is talking to me, and right now he is just walking around like he's been slapped in the face. She told me that I needed to hear his side, but he won't even tell me. He's stopped communicating. He said that everything would work out between us." Meredith ranted as her and Izzie looked for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

"Great." Meredith muttered. "No places to sit." She stated as they looked around the cafeteria that was filled with people.

"Let's just go join those two girls." Izzie suggested.

Meredith groaned. "I guess."

"Hey can we sit with you two?" Izzie asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Sure." Rory smiled as Paris just shrugged.

"Thanks." Izzie smiled and took a seat as well did Meredith.

"So… what are you two doing here?" Meredith asked awkwardly.

"We're here visiting my aunt." Rory told her. "And my Uncle." Rory added with a sigh.

"Oh really. That's cool." Izzie grinned.

"Yeah. It is. We hadn't seen them in a while. They just kinda moved here." Paris told them awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Rory looked up and saw Mark. "Uncle Mark! Over here!" Rory grinned.

"Hey!" Mark nodded and turned to Meredith. "Hello… Meredith." He grinned as he read the nametag.

"Hi." Meredith smiled awkwardly.

"So, you work here?" He asked.

"Yes." Meredith smiled.

"You date co-workers?" Mark asked.

"Not anymore." Meredith laughed.

"It's good thing I don't work here." He smirked. Rory stifled a laugh as Paris rolled her eyes.

Rory was about to say something when someone came up out of nowhere and punched Mark in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith yelled. "DEREK! What's gotten into you?" She yelled as she pulled him away from Mark.

"Bastard!" Derek yelled at Mark as Mark sat up putting his hand to his face.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked practically yelling.

"Came to get back your wife and take her home where she belongs." Mark smirked. Derek was going to punch him again when Derek noticed Rory and Paris,

"Uncle Derek." Rory whispered.

"Rory." He said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Rory had tears in her eyes. "We came to get you and Aunt Addie and bring you two home."

"Ror. You have to understand. I can't go back there. You know that." Derek said softly as he walked toward her. Mark stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Rory shook her head. "Please, just forgive her. Come home. We need you back. Please." Rory cried. "Even if it doesn't work out, come back. You have your practice, and… and… we need you back. You kept things sane. You kept Addie and Mom from getting into a fight with Grandma on holidays. Please." Rory cried.

"Addison doesn't want me." Derek replied hastily as he shot daggers at Mark. "And I don't want her."

"But… we need you to just come back." Rory begged with her bambi eyes. "You don't mean any of it. You're just mad. Please. Just leave the intern. She isn't worth it. You promised me. Remember?" Rory told him softly, Derek looked awkwardly between Rory and Meredith.

"I can't." Derek shook his head. "I love her."

"Don't you love Aunt Addie? Don't you love me?" Rory asked, "You promised you'd never leave! You left just like Christopher! You are worse! We expected it from him, but not from you!" Rory cried.

Derek walked closer and hugged her.

"I will always love you. You are my niece. You're my Ror. I just need to move on." Derek pleaded.

"You promised me before you left that you'd come back!" She cried into his shoulder. "Please. Come home."

"I'm sorry." Derek told her as he hugged her.

"I hate you for doing this to us! Mark would never leave us! He's never left us before! No wonder Aunt Addison left you for him. He keeps his promises! He comes home when he says he is. He is always there, and he isn't a self-obsessed work-aholic like you." Rory told him as she pushed him away. Derek looked up at Mark and then Meredith with tears in his eyes. Izzie put a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Derek." Mark stepped forward. "She doesn't mean any of that. She's just upset." Mark told him.

Derek watched as Rory ran out of the cafeteria. People were getting up from the cafeteria and leaving not wanting to be involved in the fight.

"She loves you like a father. She is just upset your not going to be around anymore, which I have to tell you man, it's a little fucked up on your part. How could you do that to her? Promise her you'd come back and not come back. What if she wouldn't have come, you would've been the dick that said he'd come back and never came back."

"Shut up!" Derek yelled at him. "You're here telling me how I'm such a bad person? Everything would be just fine if you hadn't screwed everything up. But that's what your best at right? Mark the big screw up." Derek bellowed.

"Your marriage with Addison was already screwed up. It just took me for her to realize what an asshole you were." Mark told him seriously. "I love her, and she loves me, and you know it. You can't take not wining. You've always been the winner between us. I got an A, you got an A plus. I got a high school cheerleader, you got the captain. I became a plastic surgeon, you became the neurosurgeon. I fall in love with the beautiful redheaded neighbor and you ask her to marry her while I drink the pain away at the wedding. You can't take it that you aren't ahead." Mark told him. Derek glared at him and looked toward the doors and saw Lorelai and Addison standing there.

"I don't want to see you again, EVER, in this city." Derek said as he walked up close to Mark and pushed past him.

"Uh…" Meredith looked at Mark awkwardly. "Let's go get your cheek checked out. It might need stitches." Mark nodded and followed her.

Addison turned toward Lorelai in shock.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" She asked.

Lorelai bit her lip.

"Mark might have been on the plane with us here coming to get you." Lorelai admitted sheepishly. Addison groaned.

Paris walked up to them. "I'm going to go find Rory." Paris told them.

"What happened?' Lorelai asked.

"Derek told her he was not planning on going back home like he promised." Paris told them sadly.

"Rory can't be taking this well." Lorelai looked down. "You and Derek are practically like her second set of parents. It's like seeing her parents divorce, it's like seeing Chris and I all over again." Lorelai told her sister.

"I screwed everything up, Lore." Addison sighed.

"No you didn't." Lorelai told her. Addison shook her head. "You love Mark. You went with your heart." Addison shook her head.

"I got to go check up on my patients." Addison said as she walked away fast.

Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed the only person she knew that would know what to do.

"Hey. Nance. We've got a problem." Lorelai sighed.

TBC…

**A/N: Any good? Please review! I love the feedback. **


	2. Nancy

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

Chapter 2: Nancy

"Is it really so bloody hard to leave the stupid intern and just come home?" Nancy asked Lorelai as they walked through the airport to get back to the hospital.

"I don't know. He is just so different. God, and you should have just seen Rory's face." Lorelai shook her head.

"They were two peas in pod." Nancy stated. "...And he just goes and screws us over like this." Nancy shook her head. "I really hate my brother for doing this. He really just needs to get his stupid little head together and come home. Everyone is just worried, and mother is about to have a heart attack."

"God, I don't even want to think how our mother will react." Lorelai shuddered.

"Emily would have a cow." Nancy laughed.

"So how are all my nieces and nephews?" Lorelai asked.

"Good, Good. Being omen children as usual." Nancy shrugged.

"Good. I taught them well." Lorelai smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paris and Rory sat in their hotel room watching T.V.

"I still can't believe Derek is doing this." Paris grumbled.

"I know." Rory sighed. "I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of the whole damn hospital."

"I can." Paris told her. "He's being a jerk, and he deserves to know. So, Addie slept with Mark. Who wouldn't, plus! Derek had been avoiding her or something. Remember, we noticed that last Christmas." Paris pointed out.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "I don't think anything is going to change." Rory shrugged

"I wonder who's the intern." Paris pondered. Rory got an evil glint in her eyes that Paris caught on to.

"Ror... no we shouldn't." Paris grinned as her and Rory jumped up from their hotel room and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai and Nancy walked through the hospital with their heads held high.

"Let's go find out where Derek is." Nancy said as they walked to a nurse's station.

"Excuse me." Nancy called over a nurse. "By any chance, do you know where Derek is?" the nurse pointed down a hallway and Nancy nodded.

"Let's go." Nancy smirked as they saw Derek talking to Meredith.

"Derek." Nancy grinned.

Derek turned around to come face to face with Lorelai and Nancy.

"Lorelai, Nancy." Derek said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Well, seeing as your being a complete ass I thought I would come and set you straight." Nancy explained.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"So, you're the intern?" Nancy asked in a stiff voice.

"Uh." Meredith shifted uncomfortably.

"Nance. She's not in this." Lorelai defended giving Meredith a sympathetic smile.

"Look, like she says, I'm not in this. I agree with you. Derek is an ass. He should go back with his wife." Meredith said and turned to Derek. "Go back to your wife."

"Meredith..." Derek pleaded as she walked off.

Derek turned to glare at Nancy. "God, will you just stay out of this. All of you." Derek told them.

"Derek! I'm not in this either! I just came to see my sister!" Lorelai defended.

"Well, I'm not in this, but if I have to be I will. Derek, Stay with your wife. Do the right thing." Nancy told him.

"Cause she did the right thinking screwing Mark?" Derek asked.

"EVERYONE SCREWS MARK!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Derek stopped and turned around.

"Who do you think took all our V-Cards?" Nancy asked amused.

Derek glared at them and pushed them out of the way and took off in a huff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Paris walked around the hospital looking for this Meredith Grey they heard about from the nurses. They walked down toward the basements where a nurse said the interns liked to hang out at.

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?" Alex yelled in their direction.

"We're looking for a Meredith Grey." Rory said shyly.

"Uh, that's me." Meredith raised her hand.

Rory and Paris stepped closer in their direction.

"Can we talk to you?" Paris asked impatiently.

"Look Blondie, she doesn't want to talk to you." Christina told Paris.

"Don't call me Blondie, and who are you her spokesperson? I am sure she can speak for herself, unless she is a brainless surgeon." Paris shot back.

"Better than being a brainless teenager." Christina told her.

"You know what..." Paris took a step forward but Rory held her back.

"Whoa, guys, okay. Stop." Rory said.

"Seriously." Meredith grumbled.

Alex, George, and Izzie started laughing.

"What?" Paris and Christina asked annoyed.

"They are a miniature version of you and Meredith." Izzie told Christina.

"Ew." Christina replied.

"Look, guys. I know you want your uncle to go back, or whatever, but I am not in this." Meredith told them. "So talking to me won't help his decision."

"No, it's nothing like that. We just... kinda wanted to get to know you." Rory said shyly. "We don't hate you. We're just curious."

"Uh, okay. I am not busy right now..." Meredith shrugged.

"Cafeteria?" Rory asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Bye guys." Meredith told her fellow interns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you want to know?" Meredith asked.

Rory shrugged.

"Anything. Uncle Derek always had good taste in women, well, I wouldn't exactly know. I was only five when they got married, but Aunt Addie is a great woman. I know you must hate her, but she really is amazing. What I am trying to say is, uncle Derek has good taste so there must be something about you." Rory said

"Yeah. I don't hate Addison. It's impossible, if anything she should hate me, which she already told me she hasn't. That was strange, but anyways... there really isn't much about me. I live in a house that used to be my Mom's. She's not dead yet. I probably shouldn't have said yet, that makes me sound cold-hearted. I am just saying she is sick... You don't want to know that about me. I have a dog. His name is Doc. He's pretty cool." Meredith said

Paris laughed. "You two both rant."

"No we don't." They both said at the same time.

Addison walked into the cafeteria and saw her niece talking to Meredith. She sighed and walked toward them.

"Hello, Dr. Grey." She smiled softly.

"Dr. Shepard." She returned.

"I hope these two weren't disturbing you, I will just take them off your hands." Addison said giving the teenagers a look.

"No, they weren't disturbing me." Meredith shook her head.

"What's your friends name?" Rory asked.

"Christina?" Meredith supplied unsurely.

Rory shrugged. "Do you know Christina?" Rory asked Addison.

"Yang?" Addison asked Meredith.

Meredith nodded. "Well..." Rory smiled. "The other interns said Christina and Paris are alike." Rory laughed.

"I can see it." Addison smiled.

"I'm not that cold hearted." Paris said.

"That's actually true, I know for a fact Christina is VERY cold-hearted." Meredith laughed, "But she considers that a compliment. She calls it her mojo."

Rory laughed. "Well, we have to go, I heard something about Nancy being in town." Rory smiled.

"What?" Addison asked with a sigh.

"Nancy?" Meredith asked. "Does she by an chance have brunette hair and slightly resembles, Dr. Shepard?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "That's Aunt Nance."

"Yeah... She's here." Meredith nodded from her seat.

"You met her?" Addison asked.

Meredith nodded.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry for anything she said or will say." Addison said.

"Yeah... she's intense." Meredith said.

"You have no idea." Rory grinned.

Paris laughed.

"I am going to put an end to all of this." Addison told Meredith. "I promise, and I will be out of your hair." Addison sighed.

"It's fine." Meredith said. "I'm the adulterous whore everyone hates." Meredith sighed.

"If it makes you feel better I can be considered in that category too." Addison laughed slightly. Meredith just gave her a weak smile.

"Let's go find Nancy." Addison smiled back at Paris and Rory.

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chief in Control

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**Chapter 3: Chief in Control**

"Aunt Nancy!" Rory grinned as she ran up to her Aunt and mom at the nurse's station.

"Rory, sweetie. Now that I'm here I will kick your uncles butt senseless until he comes home, where he belongs." Nancy whispered into Rory's hair as they embraced into a tight hug.

"He's not coming home." Rory whispered so soft, even Nancy was barley able to make it out.

Nancy pulled apart and gave her a sympathetic smile before turning to Addison who smiled.

"Nancy Pants." Addison giggled as they hugged.

"How you doing babe?" Nancy asked.

Addison waved her off. "I'm just fine."

"She lies." Lorelai grinned.

"I can see that." Nancy said looking back at Addison.

"You've gained weight." Nancy noted.

"Have not!"

"You're aging horribly." Lorelai butt in.

"Am not." Addison crossed her arms stubbornly.

Paris and Rory looked on amused.

"…And I believe you're getting more and more stubborn as you age." Mark commented as he joined into the group.

"Enough from you mister!" Addison poked him.

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled it down and leaned in closer. "That's not what you were saying the other night." Mark grinned. Addison laughed and attempted to push him away.

Lorelai, Nancy, Rory and Paris all exchanged knowing glances.

"Mark get your hands off the beautiful red head and come over here and give me a hug!" Nancy teased.

"I suppose I can make such a sacrifice for you, Nancy Pants."

"Oh stop it with the nick-name." Nancy warned.

"How'd she get the nick-name anyways?" Rory asked as Nancy and Mark pulled away.

"Just a cutesy nickname." Nancy shrugged mischievously.

"…and when you're 21 we will tell you the real reason." Lorelai grinned at the other women who broke out laughing.

"Ew." Paris commented.

"Yup." Rory shuddered.

Mark smiled and naturally put an arm around Addison and she naturally leaned into him.

They all continued talking until they felt someone watching them. They all turned to see Derek there look straight at them.

"Derek." Nancy started.

"Save it!" Derek yelled. "Just leave Nancy!"

"No. Derek get your ass over here right now!" Nancy yelled. Everyone in the area turned to look at Nancy.

"I don't owe anything to any of you all." Derek told them. "You don't need me. You all have Mark. He seems to make you all happy." Derek said as he slightly looked at Rory.

"Uncle Der…" Rory said.

"Save it. We're done here." He said forcefully.

"Oh, I don't think we are!" Nancy yelled.

"Nance…" Lorelai came up to her and tried to calm her down.

"I don't understand how you can all be calm about this!" Nancy yelled. "He's forgetting that we've been family longer than his little intern has been alive."

"I stopped being family the second you all started supporting the adulterous bitch."

"You cheated too, Derek!" Addison yelled.

"What the hell is going on over here?" The chief bellowed.

Everyone got quiet.

"In my office. Now!" The chief yelled.

"This is all your fault." Derek muttered to Nancy.

"Shut up." Nancy punched him in the shoulder.

Derek looked at Nancy half angry and amused and then slapped the back of her head.

"Derek!" Lorelai smacked him in the arm. "Don't hit your sister!"

"You're not the boss of me, Lorelai!" Derek told her. "So, Shut up!"

"Derek, shut up. Stop talking to my sister like that." Addison said annoyed that she was drug into this.

"Don't start with me!" Derek warned.

Mark put a protective arm around Addison.

Derek reacted by trying to jump at him again but they had already reached the chief's office and he saw what was going on and pulled Derek away.

"Now who would like to tell me what's going on?" Everyone stayed quiet.

"Uh.. Uncle Richard… I will start!" Rory said innocently.

"Okay, Rory."

"Well, Uncle Mark and Aunt Addie slept together to start things off." The chief looked at the two who were both staring intently at their shoes.

"Then… Uncle Derek left promising me that he'd come home. So when Aunt Addie tried to come to make amends and settle the divorce or whatever he was already screwing Meredith. So my mom and I decided to come out here to help Aunt Addie… then Paris tagged along, which is beside any of this. Anyways… Uncle Derek is breaking his promise just like Chris and is running away from everything. So Aunt Nancy came down to talk to sense into him."

"All of that true?" He asked the adults.

Everyone nodded.

Richard sighed.

"I've been good friends with The Gilmore's and the Shepard's for a long time, and I saw all of you grow up. Even Mark since he practically lived at the Shepard house. I've seen all of you through dozens of fights, but you have always made up. I understand there were lines that were crossed and vows that were broken, but… pull it all together and make up. For the sake of your sanity, your friendships, and your family. Can't you see that you're tearing everyone apart?" Richard asked.

Derek sighed. "I…just don't know anymore." Derek turned to Addison. "What do you want? Why did you come here? Do you want a divorce? Or do you want to try and work it out?" Derek asked.

Addison looked between Mark and Derek.

"I- I- I…" Addison stuttered. "I don't know." She shook her head and hid her face in her hands.

"Addison." Derek whispered.

Addison looked up and into his eyes.

"I just want you happy."

Addison nodded.

"I think at one time you made me the happiest girl on this planet, Der. But, we grew so much apart. I think we owe it to ourselves to try and find true happiness. I think it's time for me to be true to myself and just come out already. Come clean to my parents on what's going on, and just… start fresh." Addison sighed. "I think in order to fix our family we need to… breakaway. Our marriage is only hurting ourselves."

Derek nodded. "I agree."

"Will you move back home?" Nancy asked.

Lorelai put a hand on Nancy shoulder.

Derek just looked down. "I… have a life here." Derek told them.

"Will you visit?" Rory asked.

Derek nodded. "Always."

"Okay." Rory nodded as she got up and gave him a hug.

"I- I- uh- have the papers drawn up. So… when you have time, just let me know and we can… settle this thing."

"Alright." Derek nodded.

"Everything good now?" Richard asked.

Everyone nodded slightly before silently walked out of the room.

"I'm tired… We're going to go back to the hotel room." Rory told the group as Paris and her walked away.

"I'm going too. I have a call to make." Lorelai waved and caught up with the two girls.

"Same here. I want to go call my hubby and kiddos before it gets too late. Bye guys." Nancy gave everyone hugs and left.

"So…" Addison said awkwardly as she stood between Derek and Mark.

"Congratulations." Derek told Mark uneasily.

"You too man." Mark nodded.

Derek gave him a confused look.

"Now your free to go screw the lusty intern." Mark grinned as Addison hit him.

"Shut up." Derek told him with a small… very small hint of a smile.

"I've got rounds… maybe sometime later this week, we can all go get drinks." Mark suggested.

"Yeah… you can bring Meredith. I like her." Addison smiled softly.

"Maybe." Derek shrugged before walking away.

"We got a maybe." Addison grinned.

"That we did my dear." Mark kissed Addison's temple. "Let's go to the hotel room."

Addison grinned and nodded.

**TBC…**

**A/n: REVIEW!!**


End file.
